


she's a killer queen

by rxginamills



Category: Glee
Genre: (it would fail miserably as i am unable to write multi-chapter fics), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attraction, F/F, I hope this isn't terrible, NYADA, Sexual Tension, anyway i don't exactly ship this but rachel and cassandra had sexual tension i don't make the rules, i LOVED writing cassandra, i'm good at one shots and i like writing them, i'm kinda proud of this, i'm tempted to make this a multi-chapter thing but we all know how that would go, it's just terribly short, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-07 10:57:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxginamills/pseuds/rxginamills
Summary: ”Pick up, pick up,” she muttered to herself, feeling relieved when she heard her best friend’s familiar voice, ”Kurt, hi, I really need your help, see, I just got completely owned by my sexy dance teacher and now I’m sitting in an empty hallway and I don’t know what to do with myself.”Or: Rachel stands her ground. Her dance teacher, Cassandra, burns it.





	she's a killer queen

Rachel was not one to be silenced, but Cassandra July had absolutely wrecked her in this class. She really, _really_ hated saying it, but her teacher had outshone her and made it look effortless. 

Rachel could respect her that much. She was a professional and most likely wouldn’t be teaching if she didn’t know what she was doing. What Rachel couldn’t stand, however, was the way she was humiliated in front of all the other NYADA students. Cassandra’s — Miss July’s — methods of teaching her a lesson in dance or anything at all were very questionable, and she was going to speak her mind. 

Class was ending and Cassandra dismissed her students. They left the dance studio rather quickly, drowning their heads in towels to wipe away their sweat. Rachel could emphatize with them. Cassandra’s choreographies had taken her breath away and made her sweat in a similar fashion. It was almost strange that Santana wasn’t there to comment her on how dreadful she looked. 

Rachel stayed behind as the classroom emptied and Cassandra began to gather her things. Rachel cleared her throat, gaining the teacher’s attention. She spun around quickly. Rachel was taken aback by how even a small movement like that seemed so elegant when done by her. 

”Oh, you’re still here.” Cassandra’s voice was dripping with boredom. Rachel tried to stand as tall as she could. 

”I want to talk to you about today.” she said confidently. Cassandra leaned against the wall.

”Alright. Talk.”

Rachel changed her position awkwardly, ”I found your behavior towards me in this class totally unfair, Miss July.” 

Cassandra laughed dryly, ”Unfair? You think I was unfair to you today? How so?” 

Cassandra’s belittling tone seemed to only flare Rachel’s anger, ”You completely humiliated me in front of the other students. I’ve never felt so embarrassed in my life. You have no right to mock me like that!” 

”I haven’t mocked you, I only told you the truth. You need improvement, and lots of it, if you want to become something in this classroom.” 

Rachel hated the way Cassandra was speaking to her. It was like there was no getting through to that woman. Rachel was used to being the star, she had loved having the support of her friends in the Glee Club. Now she was in the real world, where things were different. Cassandra wasn't scared of standing up to Rachel and telling her what she felt. 

”I _am_ something! I’m talented and I’m good and you’re just refusing to see it! The way you’re treating me is horrible!” Rachel stomped her heel like a little girl. Suddenly Cassandra took a few threatening steps forward, fire burning deep within her eyes.

”No, Rachel, the way I’m treating you is equal to every single student you saw in this classroom today. I’ve said the same things to everyone, you’re no different, you’re not special. I teach the way I do because I want to push these students to be the best they can be.”

”Then why do you hate them? Why are you so _awful_ to us?” yelled Rachel. 

”I don’t hate my students! God, I don’t hate a single student in my classes — although you might be the very first one if you keep this up. I don’t hate my students, it’s quite the opposite, actually. I love them and I feel grateful that they’ve chosen my class, but I won’t let that distract me from what I’m doing here. I’m hard on you because I have to be. Because I want you to succeed and become stars. Because the world of showbusiness will take every opportunity to push you down and break you but I’ll be _damned_ if the kids from _my_  classroom aren’t even given a chance!” 

They stood in silence. Both women were furious at each other. Rachel couldn’t help but feel overpowered. The air was so thick with tension you could've cut it with a knife.

”So if it hasn’t become clear to you yet, I do this out of _love_. Out of love for my students and for dancing. You haven’t seen anything yet, and if you thought today was too hard, you should leave.” Cassandra snarled. 

”No, I - I want to learn.” Rachel said quietly, desperately trying to keep up the last pieces of her facade of confidence. 

”Very well,” Cassandra seemed content for a second, ”Then you’re going to shut up and do it my way.”

Rachel remained silent. She simply stared at her teacher angrily, knowing that Cassandra had once again rendered her speechless. 

”Good girl,” Cassandra smirked, ”Now get the hell out of my classroom.”

She turned back to resume collecting her things. Rachel watched her walk and caught herself admiring the precise way she stepped and swayed her hips and dropped on the floor to pick up her duffle bag. Her figure was amazing, and Rachel was slowly beginning to understand just how much work she had put into herself. Then she shook her head and rushed forward.

”No.”

” _No_?” Cassandra’s voice was incredulous, ”I thought I told you to leave.”

”No!”

Rachel grabbed Cassandra’s wrist abruptly, causing the blonde’s eyes to glint with newfound mischief. 

”The kitten has claws,” she whispered, ”I’m almost impressed.”

Cassandra suddenly grabbed the arm Rachel was holding her with and spun her around in a full circle, breaking their hold on each other. Their bodies were pressed close together. Rachel could feel the heat between the two of them; it was almost as if they were trying to share some kind of energy, to become one. The feelings bubbling in her chest baffled her greatly. 

”I make the rules in this room, Miss Berry. I don’t want you forgetting that.” Cassandra said, and Rachel could no longer tell if her voice was commanding or seductive or both. She lightly traced her nails down Rachel’s side, causing her to shiver.

”Pretty thing.” Cassandra whispered. Their faces were so close to each other that Rachel could feel her breath on her skin and smell the perfume she was using. Rachel almost wanted to go against she had known about herself and do more, to go closer to her, but she was too intimidated to move an inch. Then suddenly Cassandra pushed Rachel towards the door quite roughly.

”Oh yeah, we’ll make a dancer out of you,” she said, ”Unless, of course, you turn out to be a disaster, which you also have the potential for.”

Rachel was about to open her mouth to protest but nothing came out. 

”Now get out,” Cassandra growled, ”I won’t tell you twice.”

Rachel didn’t look back; she grabbed her bag and ran out as well as she could with her heels and stopped only when the classroom and Cassandra were out of sight. She sat down on a bench on the side of the hallway and laced her fingers through her hair, breathing heavily. Then she grabbed her cell phone and began searching through her contact list as if her life depended on it. 

”Pick up, pick up,” she muttered to herself, feeling relieved when she heard her best friend’s familiar voice, ”Kurt, hi, I really need your help, see, I just got completely _owned_ by my sexy dance teacher and now I’m sitting in an empty hallway and I don’t know what to do with myself.” 

There was a pause. Rachel rolled her eyes.

”Yes, I said 'sexy'.” 

" _Okay, so should I go pick up some Chinese food and you can tell me what happened when you get home?”_

Rachel held the phone to her chest for a moment, smiling happily. 

”Sounds amazing. You’re a lifesaver, Kurt.”

_”Don’t I know it. Now get going! I wanna hear everything about this temptress Cassandra July!”_

Kurt overpronounced every single letter in Cassandra’s name, making Rachel laugh. A fleeting warmth passed through her body when she remembered standing close to Cassandra, unable to move away. Sure, she was standing so still because she was terrified, but she couldn't deny that Cassandra was gorgeous. It was almost enviable. Everything Rachel was feeling was new and frightening but somehow she knew that Kurt would be able to help her figure everything out. For now she just needed to tell her best friend about her confrontation with her teacher. 

Rachel now knew that Cassandra truly was in a position of authority. Although her methods of teaching seemed unreasonable, everything she did was coming from a place of love — even if Rachel was struggling to see it. She knew better than to cross Cassandra July again.


End file.
